gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokamakiri
Kamakiri's Pack Akakamakiri's Pack |Currently= Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Irish Wolfhound Mix |Bithplace=Hiroshima Prefecture Bingo Province |Age |GDWO= |GTLW= |Look |Color=Black |Eye color=Blue |Fur= |Characteristics= |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Kurokamakiri, or just Kurokama, is the son of Kamakiri and his ex mate and the youngest brother of Akakamakiri and Kamajirō. Appearance He is pure black Irish Wolfhound mix and has blue eyes. Personality Kurokamakiri is laid back and gentle compared to his brother, Akakamakiri. Although he is quick to resort to fighting, he sticks up for Sirius when the pup joins and defends those in the pack who are in need of it. As time passes, Kurokama becomes very friendly with Sirius and they become close friends. Upon joining the Ou army, he shows great respect for others and is sociable to the rest of the pack. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion While traveling to Ouu, Kurokamakiri and his brothers come across Sasuke trying to find Weed's pups. He attacks him, only to be stopped by Akame's grandsons. Later on, he finds Sirius in the snow, also searching for his siblings. At first, Kurokama decides to kill him. But his brothers (mainly Kamajirou) want him alive, thinking he can be of use for their pack. So he takes him hostage instead. Later on, they swam to Shikoku where Yamabiko is living. When Kurokama got there, he searched the island for Yamabiko. However, the Kurohabaki clan found him first, and he went to find his brothers. Thanks to Sirius's help, he and his brothers manage to escape. During a fight with Orion's group, his brother Kamajirou is seriously wounded. After being carried away from battle and his sad final goodbyes to his two brothers, Kamajirou dies. After this, Akakama deserts the pack in a fit of anger, where as Kurokama leaves and joins the Ouu Army. He continues to travel with the Ou army and aids them in fights with the Kurohabaki clan. Towards the end of Masamune's reign, Kurokama is reunited with his older brother and forgives him for his actions. As they are about to leave with the Ou army, they notice their mother and her new family. The two brothers chase her and leap on her, despite the fact she tries to run. She realizes their intentions and embraces her sons in a hug. Ginga: The Last Wars Kurokama is amongst the pack when Monsoon attacks them. At first he gets to safety with his brother, but when he attacks the bear to protect Gin, he is badly injured along with the rest of the pack. Akakama stays with him while Hiro runs off to help Gin who has acted as a decoy to lure the bears away. As more time passes, Kurokama loses the strength to stand up as he loses too much blood. Despite this, he tries to remain positive. As with the others, he is places in a makeshift prison but is in a stable condition, still unable to stand but the bleeding has stopped. Many days later, Kurokama and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Kurokama and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. With Kurotora and his group they slowly moved to another area so they wouldn't get in the way. Then, Monsoon finds them Kurotora says to the soldiers to hold up their honor as a male. Kurokama sees Kagetora acting as the decoy, speaking with great courage wanting to defend his comrades and sees him strike Monsoon in the face. After Monsoon's attack the bear went running into the woods to the dogs shock, but was relieved to see that Kage was okay. Then, he was met by Orion's group and was told that Monsoon was scared off by humans. Shortly after he and the others heard a helicopter from up above, upon seeing it Kurokama wishes for the humans to give Orion and the others support. Then, Kurokama begins to hears the victory howls of their comrades proud of their success they begin to join in too. Next, Kurokama is seen sleeping in the grass unaware how much time has passed and he goes to see if everyone is alright to which they are. Then, he is alerted by Kurotora that someone is coming thinking it was Monsoon and sees his brother Akakama stand up to defend them. It turns out it was Orion and Tesshin who tells them that they found Monsoon again but he got away. He her Orion says he'll never forgive Monsoon for what he did and won't let him get away Kagetora and the others see hunters searching for any remaining bears and his father tells them not to be afraid and that these humans are they can trust. The Kai Ken tells them not to bite the humans especially Akakama he warns him that if makes enemies they can't work together. Akakama and the others see hunters searching for any remaining bears as well as take their fallen comrades away for burial and Kurotora tells them not to be afraid and that these humans are they can trust. The Kai Ken tells them not to bite the humans especially Akakama he warns him that if makes enemies they can't work together. Then, Akakama and his brother Kurokama join in with the others in the reward feast. He is treated by Daisuke for his injures along with the others Hidetoshi couldn't take in. With his injuries healed and Gin back with them, the group spend time together and mourn the loss of their friends. When Kurokama and Akakaman are fully healed, they head out to find Sirius who has gone to look for Monsoon, hoping to save his life as he once did for them. Seeing his big brother act so noble begins to make him happy. They keep continuing their trek until Kurokama collapses from exhaustion and calls his brother a wimp but sees no choice and decides to rest for a bit. Andy, Bon and Yamabiko finally catch up to them; he sees that they came to help Sirius and bring him back too but seeing that that still have a long way to go. He and the others rest for a bit but quickly fall asleep and wake up to see his brother gone. Kurokama, Bon, Yamabiko, Andy manage to catch to his brother who is with Gennai. Then, they are met upon Rigel and Rocket and the borzoi tells them that Gin wants them back and hears the two them argue up to the point where is brother abandons the army for Sirius's sake and continues to follow his brother with the others following close behind. He and the others keep going until Rocket collapses; seeing the army's disorganization Gennai asked for anyone of them to step up as a leader but when they don't the pyrenees takes over and continues to look for Monsoon and Sirius. As the continue their search they come across two people but quickly ignore them as the others distract Monsoon Akakama calls for Sirius, seeing that the akita is alright he tells Gennai get off Monsoon and run. He hears Sirius argue with Gennai saying that he's ruining the peace negotiations and sees Monsoon heading for Gennai. After Gennai is sent flying he hears that Rigel and Rocket have arrived and after Sirius is knocked out. Believing that Sirius is dead he watches Akakama hastily attacks Monsoon. When Monsoon is gone Kurokama is relieved that his brother is alright after that Akakama falls asleep. After hearing Rigel's realization that only the humans could bring Monsoon down seeing that their power wasn't enough and figured out that Monsoon learned from experience. He also understood that the humans don't know anything about Monsoon yet; he and the others begin to hear the watchmen's dogs owner's whistle and takes the fallen hunting dog back to their owners. Still worried about Sirius he leaves to check on him with his brother Akakama and Rigel he gets scolded by Sirius telling them to go and agrees to it. But stays close by and leaves for real but not before Rigel asks his brother why he's doing this after hearing his friend's reason he hears Akakama reminds him that many lives are lost in times of war despite who wins are warns seeing that Sirius's heart is too pure he wished that his heart was a little more rotten. When they return to Gennai's group he sees that they were unable to convince him. He hears Gennai trying to convince Rocket to return to Ohu but he didn't want to leave empty handed the pyrenees agrees with Rocket's decesion. He tells Gennai that he is prepared for the worst if Monsoon comes. He sees Sirius and Shion return to the group with the bear cub and is shocked. After Sirius explains everything and surprisingly hears that Chibi started to speak dog language and that Sirius has big hopes for the young cub. He hears Rigel agree on taking Chibi to their home with Rocket and sees them return to Ohu. Ginga Densetsu Noah Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Children of Enemies Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Males Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Irish Breeds Category:Former Enemies Category:GDN Characters